<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vecinos by myperfectsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387911">Vecinos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky'>myperfectsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1d, LGBT, LGBTIQ, M/M, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larryisreal, larrystylinson, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, zaynmalik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myperfectsky/pseuds/myperfectsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis no conocía a Harry. Harry si conocía a Louis. A Louis no le agrada demasiado la gente gay.<br/>Harry es homosexual. A Louis le cae bien Harry. A Harry también le cae bien Louis, demasiado bien...<br/>¿Entonces?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El día en el que Louis conoció a Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día en el que nos conocimos, a diferencia de lo que muchos puedan llegar a pensar, fue un día normal. Un día tan aburrido y simple que ninguno de los dos pensó que podría terminar de una manera diferente.</p><p>Supongo que las mejores historias comienzan por casualidad, quizás porque cuando no intentamos que sucedan, dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso, y si tiene que ser, será.</p><p>Si yo hubiese sido su blanco desde el principio, no nos habríamos conocido de la manera en que lo hicimos, no nos habríamos vuelto amigos. Yo simplemente lo habría rechazado con disgusto y él habría continuado su vida por otra parte, sin que yo estuviese incluido en ella.</p><p>Ninguno de nosotros sabría jamás lo que podría haber sido. Para bien o para mal habríamos sido dos desconocidos por el resto de nuestra vida.</p><p>Pero no fue así.</p><p>Llovía como los mil demonios el día en el que me topé con Harry. Corría por las calles intentando resguardarme en cada techo que me ofreciese amparo. El informe meteorológico (como era de esperarse) me había fallado, así que me encontraba en bermudas y camiseta de manga corta, corriendo por las calles de Buenos Aires rezando para no contraer una gripe.</p><p>Y de pronto...lo vi.</p><p>Bueno "verlo" es una forma muy sutil de decir que me patiné corriendo bajo la lluvia y terminé estrellándome contra su persona. ¿Muerto de vergüenza? Una forma muy sutil de explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Consideré levantarme y seguir corriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, para así al menos poder evitar aquella incómoda disculpa que tendría que darle a un perfecto desconocido. Estaba a punto de elegir esa opción cuando unos ojos esmeralda se toparon con los míos. Bastó esa fracción de segundo en la que mi mente ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para que mi oportunidad hubiese pasado.</p><p>—¿Mal día para que llueva no? —Me ayudó a levantarme y me cubrió con su paraguas para que ninguno de los dos se mojase más. Nunca me había topado con alguien tan considerado.</p><p>—Disculpa, en serio no quería tirarte —Como era de esperar, mis disculpas fueron una mierda, pero a él pareció no importarle. Me sonrió con una sonrisa algo chueca y enmarcada en dos hoyuelos, intenté sonreirle algo incómodo. Sin saber el increíble poder tendría sobre mí más adelante aquella misma sonrisa.</p><p>En ese momento solo pensé que era un idiota por haberme tirado encima de un muchacho en plena lluvia y que tenía mucha suerte de que fuese una persona amigable y no estuviese insultándome por ser tan torpe.</p><p>—No pasa nada, lo creas o no, este tipo de cosas suelen pasarme más de lo que me gustaría admitir— No dejó de sonreir en ningun momento y comencé a incomodarme aún más ante tanta amabilidad.</p><p>— ¿Que un extraño te taclee en medio de la calle? —enarqué una ceja y Harry, de quien todavía no tenía idea que se llamaba así, ensanchó la sonrisa.</p><p>— No, bueno, espero que no se me vuelva una costumbre. Pero si me ha pasado de caerme o tirar a otros. Suelo ser muy torpe. No tienes de que preocuparte— Agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me dispuse a marchar antes de que aquella situación se tornase aún más rara. Nunca fui bueno (y tampoco lo soy ahora) para hablar con desconocidos. Puedo ser simpático y desinhibido una vez que me conoces, pero jamás doy el primer paso. Desde que nos conocimos, hablar siempre fue, es y será lo de Harry.</p><p>— ¡Espera!—Me giré con curiosidad e impaciencia. ¡Quería irme de allí y superar aquel trágame tierra! — ¿Eres Louis cierto? Creo, que vivimos en el mismo edificio-</p><p>BOOM. A partir de este momento comprenderán cuán empecinado tiene que estar el destino en que las cosas sucedan de cierta manera para que una casualidad tan grande no nos hubiese llevado a cruzarnos con anterioridad. ¿Como no lo conocí antes si vivíamos prácticamente en el mismo lugar?</p><p>Esa es, fue y será la pregunta del millón. Me la he hecho mil veces y aún así solo puedo decir que fue mucha suerte (o mala suerte depende desde que punto de vista se lo mire). A partir de aquel encuentro, encontrarmelo se volvió algo tan normal que sigo sin entender de que manera las coincidencias suceden.</p><p>— ¿Roosevelt 1023?— Pregunté y Harry asintió. Maldije para mis adentros. No quería seguir extendiendo aquella conversación y tampoco quería volver a cruzarme al extraño del paraguas.</p><p>— Bien, nos veremos por ahí— Me alejé cuanto antes sin preocuparme de cuan maleducado podía aparentar o cuan molesto podría haberlo puesto al muchacho. Pronto descubriría que a Harry no le molesta nada, es imposible hacerlo enfadar. Si lo haces, la cagaste en grande.</p><p>— ¡Si quieres te acompaño con el paraguas! De todas formas tu casa es la mía— Fingí no escucharlo y apuré el paso. Ya se, pensarán que soy una gran pila de mierda por haber rechazado tan generosa oferta, pero es que ya se los he dicho, no se relacionarme con extraños. Y como también mencioné anteriormente, Harry es muy bueno para eso.</p><p>¡ME SIGUIÓ!</p><p>Corrió detrás de mí lo que quedaba de la cuadra para así poder asegurarse de que llegaría a mi casa seco, o lo más seco posible.</p><p>—Mira si te refrías, sería mi culpa que el vecino contagie a todo el edifico. Es mi deber—Lo dijo bromeando, y a pesar de que no reí, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. El chico era bueno y generoso, casi daba ternura el verlo tan dispuesto a ayudar.</p><p>Caminamos en silencio, Harry ni siquiera parecía sentirse incomodo. Yo por mi parte detesto los silencios, y no me gustan porque siento que tengo la obligación de llenarlos.</p><p>— ¿Como sabías mi nombre?—Le pregunté</p><p>— Oh —Parecía sorprendido ante mi pregunta —Se los nombres de todos los que viven en el edificio—</p><p>— Sabes que son demasiados ¿no? Consta de 15 pisos con dos departamentos en cada uno— dije bastante incrédulo.</p><p>— Si, pero me gusta poder llamar a cada uno por quien es y también me ahorra momentos incómodos —Lo miré sin entender del todo — Como esas reuniones familiares en las que saludas personas que te dicen lo grande que estas y en verdad tu no sabes quien mierda son y debes asentir y sonreír por obligación— Me reí. No pude evitarlo y así bajé mis defensas. Me es más fácil relajarme si el otro me hace sentir seguro. Harry es muy bueno haciendo eso.</p><p>— Mmm., en verdad es bastante inteligente. Yo sé el de unos pocos— Y vivía allí hace muchísimo tiempo, que desastre de ser humano.</p><p>— Apuesto lo que sea a que no sabes el mio— Harry lo dijo riendo, pero no lo decía en broma. Y tenía razón. En aquel momento yo todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, su apellido o si de veras vivía en mi edificio. Jamás lo había visto antes.</p><p>— Yo emm...no, lo siento— Me sentí avergonzado y una terrible persona.</p><p>— ¡No pasa nada! — rió de forma despreocupada — Soy Harry y vivo en el 5to B. No me has visto porque suelo bajar por la escalera de emergencias, y por ahí nunca pasa nadie— Me hizo sentir un poco mejor el saber que no era mi culpa el no conocerlo. Se me hacía imposible pensar que un chico como el hubiese pasado a mi lado repetidas veces y yo no lo hubiese notado.</p><p>¿A que me refiero con un chico como él? Para empezar Harry es muy alto y delgado, su rostro, bueno, tiene uno de esos rostros que captan la atención de quien los vea, sea hombre o mujer. Y para sumarle, llevaba el cabello rizado bastante largo, esto le otorgaba un estilo excéntrico y diferente que no puedes dejar de mirar. Un estilo que actualmente, con Harry usando cabello corto, extraño bastante, porque me recuerda al día en que nos conocimos y a todo lo que pasó después.</p><p>Llegamos antes de que pudiese notarlo. Me despedí de él de la manera más torpe existida jamás por el hombre. Uno pensaría que estaba acostumbrado a hacer el ridiculo de mí mismo, pero siempre la sensación de verguenza persistía.</p><p>— ¿No vas a subir por el ascensor?— Me preguntó curioso. No. No iba a subir por el ascensor porque no podía soportar estar en un cubículo 5 pisos con una persona de mi misma edad a quien no conocía. Se genera un momento tan incómodo que mi mente siempre considera la opción de abrir la puerta y lanzarme al vacío.</p><p>— No no, yo subo por las escaleras — le respondí apresurado comenzando a subir los primeros escalones. —No vivo tan arriba —</p><p>— Louis..—susurró mientras ahogaba una risa — Vives en el décimo piso...— Okey, de acuerdo. Si lo pienso en retrospectiva, debí imaginarme que si conocía mi nombre, también sabría en que piso vivía.</p><p>— ¡Me gusta hacer ejercicio!— exclamé en mi pobre intento de excusa. Me giré antes de que pudiese responderme otra cosa, si extendía aquella conversación, Harry habría acabado por declararme completamente loco, todavía tenía la opción de que creyese que solo era un idiota.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuando Harry conoció a Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día que Louis me conoció no fue el día que yo lo conocí. Y doy gracias al cielo de que el destino nos cruzara más tarde que temprano.</p><p>Un año antes de que él y yo nos conociéramos realmente (o quizás incluso un poco más de tiempo atrás) yo era una persona completamente diferente. ¿A que me refiero? Era...otra clase de persona. Un poco menos Harry y un poco más lo que los otros querían que Harry fuese. ¡Yo ni siquiera lo notaba! Actuaba como sentía que los demás esperaban que actuase, porque parecían verdaderamente felices de tener un amigo o novio como el Harry que yo aparentaba ser, sin darme cuenta de que aquel Harry no era lo que yo quería. Yo quería hacer felices a los demás, y me convertía en el Harry que ellos querían que fuese para conseguirlo.</p><p>"Deberías invitar a Lara a salir, es linda y se llevarían muy bien".</p><p>Lo hice porque no me pareció una mala idea, no porque de verdad quisiese salir con ella.</p><p>"Córtate el cabello, te verías mucho mejor"</p><p>Y a mi me gustaba el cabello largo, pero me convencí de que corto luciría mejor.</p><p>"Leer es aburrido, no vale la pena, créeme Harry"</p><p>Y tardé en animarme a comprobarlo por mi propia cuenta. Cuando lo hice, descubrí que estaba equivocado. Leer es maravilloso.</p><p>No lo hacía porque quisiese ser aceptado, porque temiese el rechazo, lo hacía porque podía, porque hacía felices a los demás y porque nada me costaba aceptar el consejo del otro. Jamás consideré que hacerle caso a los demás me impediría descubrir quien era realmente. Cuando comprendí que no había nada que hubiese elegido por mí mismo, me di cuenta de lo perdido que había estado tantos años.</p><p>Las personas tenían que ser felices por como era yo, no porque yo intentaba que lo fuesen convirtiéndome en quien esperaban.</p><p>De pronto, todo comenzó a cambiar cuando comencé a sentir que mi novia Teresa ni siquiera me gustaba.</p><p>Había sido idea de mi madre que invitase a salir a la hija de su mejor amiga. Lo hice porque era bonita y porque no me costaba nada conocerla un poco más. Era buena y amigable (aún hoy lo es) y bastante inteligente a decir verdad, lograba mantenerme interesado por horas con sus charlas e historias, pero no era diferente lo que sentía por ella a lo que había sentido con el resto de chicas con las que había intentado salir. La única diferencia, (a la cual me aferré para pensar que podía llegar a estar enamorado) fue que a ella la quería, la quería de verdad porque era una increíble persona.</p><p>Salimos cinco meses, y aunque parecíamos la pareja más funcional de todas, éramos más amigos que otra cosa. Llegó un punto en el que besarla ya cansaba, y en el que a pesar de ser bonita, la veía y me recordaba más a mi hermana Gemma que a una chica con la cual acostarme. Y eso que nos acostamos infinidad de veces. Las primeras bastante exitosas, pero con el tiempo cada vez más deplorables.</p><p>Y de pronto un día mientras me iba de su casa sintiéndome vacío e insatisfecho como siempre, me topé con su hermano bajando las escaleras. Si hay algo a tener en cuenta sobre el hermano de Teresa, es que ahora se dedica al modelaje, y espero que con eso, se comprenda todo.</p><p>Me quedé de piedra al ver a un tipo tan atractivo, y en ese momento algo se despertó en mí, porque luego de notar (y admitir) que el hermano de Teresa me parecía atractivo, comencé a notar cuántos otros hombres también me lo parecían y no lo había notado hasta aquel momento: El profesor de literatura, mi primo Matt, mi amigo Ed. Las mujeres me seguían atrayendo en su medida, pero no como lo hacían los hombres. Y fue luego de besar al primer hombre en mi vida, que me di cuenta de que jamás me hartaría de besar unos labios de hombre como si me había hartado de besar los de muchas mujeres.</p><p>Entré en una crisis. Todos imaginaran que no puedes simplemente darte cuenta de que tu vida es una gran farsa y tomártelo bien. No. Y mucho menos si en el proceso descubres que posiblemente eres gay.</p><p>El día en el que conocí a Louis (el día de año nuevo), me encontraba hecho un desastre. No quería salir de mi cama, mi madre no entendía lo que me pasaba, y mis amigos mucho menos. Había dejado de responder los mensajes de Teresa, sabía que era cruel, pero simplemente no sabía que decirle, y me daba miedo decepcionar a mi madre y a todos los amigos que adoraban vernos juntos.</p><p>Ed llegó a mi casa aquella noche como un torbellino. Me las había arreglado para pasar unas fiestas tranquilo, festejando con mi madre, abuela, tíos y primos (Si, entre ellos mi primo Matt, imaginaran lo deprimente que fue corroborar que me parecía increíblemente atractivo). Pero mi pelirrojo amigo tenía otros planes. Siendo el rey de la palabra, convenció a mi madre de que era mi obligación asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo en la casa de unos amigos, y básicamente entre los dos me obligaron a salir de la cama, vestirme más o menos decente y emprender marcha hacia allí.</p><p>—Ya verás que no la pasas tan mal—Ed conducía y me miraba de reojo. No le respondí y simplemente divagué mirando por la ventana del auto. —No sé que te pasa últimamente, ojalá un día puedas contármelo— Lo miré fijo mientras conducía. Ojala todo en la vida fuese fácil, pero no lo era y yo sabía que no podía decirle, no en ese momento.</p><p>Se lo conté unas semanas después, cuando comprendí de veras que no podía seguir engañándome, cuando por fín todo era claro: Era gay. Pero en esa situación todavía todo era demasiado nuevo como para decir nada.</p><p>Me auto-exclui la mayor parte de la fiesta, y cuando mis ojos inconscientemente se posaban en un hombre bastante atractivo, me enfadaba conmigo mismo e intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Lamentablemente mis pensamientos me llevaron a comprender que no solo había ignorado que me gustaban los hombres por tanto tiempo, sino que eso había hecho con un montón de cosas que me interesaban y que había desechado porque a mis amigos no les gustaban. La fotografía por ejemplo. Me encantaba tomar fotos, me encantaba viajar, y siempre todos lo habían considerado aburrido, así que lentamente deje de enseñarles lo que hacía y luego simplemente dejé de hacerlo.</p><p>Comprender aquello me molestó aún más.</p><p>Cuando una persona está enojada no quiere ser fastidiada, eso todos lo saben. Pero mi queridísimo amigo Ed no lo notó, e hizo lo imposible por arrastrarme hacia el centro de la pista.</p><p>—Quiero presentarte a unos amigos, Eleanor y Louis, te agradaran, ven—</p><p>—No quiero Ed, en serio...-—Me arrastró sin piedad, haciendo oídos sordos y me estampó de frente a dos chicos que estaban algo borrachos y me sonreían con simpatía.</p><p>Me encantaría describirles cómo lucía Eleanor aquella noche, pero sinceramente en lo único en lo que mis ojos se posaron fue en aquel chico bastante más bajo que yo con ojos color cielo y cabello castaño claro. Lo miré y quedé de piedra durante unos cuantos minutos. Parecerá el tipo de cliché más absurdo y típico del mundo, pero me pareció el tipo más atractivo que había visto en mi vida. Y teniendo en cuenta que el hermano de Teresa era modelo, comprenderán que había algo especial en aquel chico para que yo hubiese pensado eso a priori.</p><p>Me molesté aún más porque ese tal Louis era la prueba viviente de que me gustaban los hombres. Si no había estado seguro hasta aquel momento, mi reacción ante aquel chico confirmaba todas mis sospechas.</p><p>Ni siquiera lo saludé, me escabullí entre la masa ingente de personas antes de que Ed siquiera pudiese decirme algo.</p><p>Y así lo conocí, en el peor de mis días y en el más decisivo a su vez. Porque gracias a ese día, comencé a comprender quien verdaderamente soy y a cambiar, hasta convertirme en el Harry del que Louis un tiempo después se enamoraría.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El segundo encuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde aquel día en el que Harry había conocido a Louis (no el verdadero encuentro, sino aquel de año nuevo), se había pasado varias semanas pensando en él, y cuando finalmente había decidido que era idiota pensar tanto en una persona a la que no conocía, se lo había topado en su mismo edificio charlando con una mujer mayor que parecía ser su abuela. Louis no lo vio, pero Harry no podía creer que el destino lo había hecho cruzarse con aquel muchacho de nuevo. ¿Viviría allí? ¿O sería el departamento de su abuela?</p><p>Harry ya se había aprendido para aquel entonces los nombres de la mayoría de los inquilinos de su edificio, pero no le había visto la cara a todos aún, y al parecer el Louis del décimo piso era su Louis, y jamás de los jamases se le habría cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que eso pudiese ser posible.</p><p>A partir de aquel día, lo vio desde lejos un par de veces más, incluso se lo topó en el parque que quedaba a una cuadra en más de una ocasión, siempre con un libro bajo el brazo o un cuaderno de dibujo. Le parecía una persona interesante, pero seguía siendo un desconocido, y con el tiempo decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarse de él, después de todo lo único que había que destacar del chico, era que lo había hecho comprender que le atraían los hombres, nada más.</p><p>Y de pronto, otra vez el destino lo hizo acercarse peligrosamente a él, aquella vez de una manera que no podía ignorar. Un día de lluvia.</p><p>Louis por su parte no hacía otra cosa que rememorar el bochornoso encuentro con aquel muchacho de ojos verdes dos días atrás y sentirse un idiota más grande a cada segundo.</p><p>—Tendría que empezar terapia, esto ya parece una fobia social o un terrible problema mental—se dijo a sí mismo. Le gustaba hablar solo. —Y tu vida se basa en recordar cada momento incómodo que has vivido y clasificarlos. Es verdaderamente triste—</p><p>Los amigos que tenía Louis no conocían su lado socialmente inadaptado. Los conocía desde que eran pequeños, jamás habían sido verdaderamente extraños, y su madre solía decirle que de pequeño era mil veces mas sociable de lo que lo era de adulto.</p><p>No es que no hablase con extraños o huyese de ellos, si estaban sus amigos con él, solía ser la persona más simpática que podía, muy sarcástica y segura, pero si se encontraba solo y algo lo tomaba de imprevisto, todo salía mal. Necesitaba estar rodeado de personas que le transmitieran seguridad, no le gustaban las situaciones impredesibles.</p><p>—Louis amor, ¿puedes ir al super a comprar más leche?— Su madre le gritó desde la cocina, mientras que Louis se encontraba recostado en el sofá del living.</p><p>—Mmm...bien—Accedió sin protestar porque estaba aburrido. Generalmente odiaba hacer las compras y siempre buscaba la manera de distraer a su madre para que olvidase el tema.</p><p>Se cambió y antes de tomar el ascensor recordó lo que le había dicho Harry. Que solía usar las escaleras de emergencia y que por eso jamás se habían visto.</p><p>Si Louis se lo ponía a pensar, ni siquiera sabía cómo eran las escaleras de emergencia, él jamás las había usado, y sintió curiosidad. Bajó por ahí lentamente, después de todo eran 10 pisos.</p><p>Y allí, recostado entre el quinto y el cuarto piso, con un libro entre sus manos, ahí estaba Harry. Louis consideró darse la vuelta y volver a subir, pero le había prometido a su madre ir por la maldita leche, ya era tarde.</p><p>El chico de rulos se sintió observado y levantó la cabeza de su libro. Sonrió al verlo. —¡Hola! ¿Que te trae por aquí?—</p><p>—Mmm...Hola— No sabía de que demonios hablarle a una persona a la que no conocía. ¿Del clima? Demasiado triste. ¿De los vecinos? Anciana de ochenta años.</p><p>—¿Viniste a descubrir estas escaleras?— Louis asintió e hizo un intento de sonrisa ante la perspicaz conclusión del muchacho. Él no sabía cómo ser simpático con personas desconocidas, claramente.</p><p>Harry se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. —Es grandioso ¿verdad?— la escalera se encontraba al aire libre, casi parecía un balcón, y el viento lograba refrescarlos a ambos en aquella tarde de verano. Harry era realmente más alto que él, y una vez que Louis hubo bajado todos los escalones que los separaban, la diferencia era notoria.</p><p>—Jamás había considerado venir por aquí, pero se está muy bien— concordó Louis intentando sonar lo más relajado posible.</p><p>—Es mi lugar en el mundo, pero creo que ahora tendré que compartirlo— Harry sonrió, no parecía molesto. Por otro lado, le gustaba haberse topado con él allí, Louis se había quedado pensando en su vecino, había sentido la curiosidad de pisar aquel lugar simplemente por él, por la conversación que habían tenido.</p><p>—Espero no te moleste—</p><p>—Para nada— Un silencio se hizo presente. y oh, Louis realmente odiaba los silencios. Harry pareció notarlo y habló divertido. —No se mucho sobre ti, ¿quieres contarme?— Su confianza y tranquilidad ayudaron a que Louis dejase de pensar tanto antes de hablar, después de todo...¿Qué importaba si volvía a hacer el ridículo? Era su vecino, no alguien importante en su vida, podía no volvérselo a topar en la vida.</p><p>—Me llamo Louis Tomlinson, tengo veintiún años, estudio psicología, me gusta bastante dibujar y leer, y vivo con mi madre— Se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que otro detalle de relevancia podía darle.</p><p>—Me llamo Harry Styles, tengo diecinueve años, estudio literatura, adoro la fotografía y también vivo con mi madre- Los dos sonrieron al sentirse similares en sus gustos. Leer, dibujar, fotografiar, todo formaba parte de lo mismo.</p><p>Louis señaló el libro que Harry tenía en su mano.</p><p>—¿Que estabas leyendo?— Le preguntó con genuina curiosidad.</p><p>—Oh, un thriller psicológico, "El psicoanalista", no creo que lo conozcas...—</p><p>—¿Estas de broma? ¡Es mi libro favorito!— Louis lo interrumpió. Amaba ese libro con todo su ser, y todavía no había conocido a nadie más que su madre que lo hubiese leído. —¿A que parte llegaste?—</p><p>—De hecho esta es la segunda vez que lo leo, a mi también me encanta— Confesó Harry con timidez.</p><p>De pronto Louis olvidó todos los momentos incómodos que había vivido junto a Harry, decidió que ya no le importaban y se concentró en lo que sí: Los libros. Se pasó gran parte del encuentro interrogando a Harry para que le contase sus opiniones sobre la historia y su final. Harry por su parte sonreía y le respondía divertido.</p><p>Louis se veía adorable tan emocionado. Y le pareció grandioso que finalmente dejase de pensar tanto las cosas. Cuando dejaba las cosas fluir era mucho más relajado, le gustaba.</p><p>Había notado lo nervioso que se ponía al hablarle a extraños, después de todo desde que se había conocido (el día de lluvia, no en año nuevo, Louis ni siquiera recordaba ese encuentro), tan solo había actuado extraño. Y como Harry lo había visto varias veces con novias y amigos, estaba seguro de dos cosas: Que Louis no era una persona tímida o callada y que no era homosexual, aquello a su vez significaba otro par de cosas:</p><p>Que Louis actuaba raro porque se ponía incómodo, no porque Harry le interesase (lamentablemente).</p><p>Que no tenía que interesarse en un chico inalcanzable como aquel.</p><p>Que lo máximo a lo que podía apuntar era a ser su amigo.</p><p>Tenía razón en lo primero, pero su problema comenzó cuando se vio incapaz de respetar los otros dos puntos.</p><p>Hablaron un gran rato, ambos sentados en las escaleras de emergencia compartieron opiniones e intereses. Louis le recomendó varios libros y Harry hizo lo mismo.</p><p>—Te prestaré mi libro de Sherlock Holmes, seguro te gustará— Le dijo emocionado Louis —Eres la primera persona con la que puedo charlar de esto— Harry se sintió halagado y sonrió. —A mi novia no le interesa mucho leer —</p><p>—Pues es un honor— le guiñó un ojo y Louis pensó que probablemente aquel gesto volvía locas a las mujeres. Harry parecía desplegar esa confianza y simpatía que vuelve locas a todas. Eso sumado a su cara bonita (porque si, era un muchacho agraciado, Louis no podía negarlo), probablemente lo volvía muy popular.</p><p>Charlaron un poco más hasta que Louis recordó que tenía que llevarle la leche a su madre. La mujer seguramente ya comenzaba a pensar que su hijo había muerto en el camino, o peor, que le habían robado la bendita leche.</p><p>—¡Mierda!— Louis se sobresaltó y comenzó a incorporarse rápidamente de donde estaba sentado charlando. —¡La leche!—</p><p>Harry lo miró confundido —Dime que eso es un libro o estoy algo perdido—</p><p>—¡No! ¡Tenía que comprar leche para mi madre! Tengo que ir ahora lo siento— Comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos lo más rápido posible.</p><p>—¡Nos vemos luego! —Le gritó Harry intentando retener la imagen de aquel chico bajito saltando entre las escaleras.</p><p>Era una persona bastante particular.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El día en que nos hicimos amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debo de admitir que me sorprendió haberme encontrado a Louis aquella tarde. Y ahora más que nunca repito que el destino quería juntarnos, sino no se explica como de alguna manera seguíamos encontrándonos en momentos fundamentales, de maneras particulares y con motivos específicos. No hubiéramos comenzado a hablar de no haber sido por "El psicoanalista" y mi inesperado impulso de decidir volver a leerlo, aquel día, en la escalera.</p><p>La segunda prueba de esto es el hecho de que yo supiese desde un primer momento que Louis no era (o no se consideraba en ese momento) homosexual. Al saberlo no intenté nada y eso nos permitió volvernos amigos. De haber sido diferente, probablemente el jamás me habría vuelto a dirigir la palabra y no nos hubiésemos enamorado jamás. Un año para aceptar mi sexualidad había sido más que suficiente para volver a sentirme cómodo en mi propia piel y comenzar a vivir la vida como quien era y con quien quisiera. Salí con hombres, muchos que no me gustaron lo suficiente, otro par que si aunque ya no los hubiese vuelto a ver. Me interesaba descubrir, conocer, aprender, y sentía que esa era la edad para todo. Para que el día que conociese a la persona correcta, no hubiese ningún arrepentimiento.</p><p>Esto no significa que no me hubiese gustado Louis desde un primer momento, me había gustado y me había interesado pero a sabiendas de que él no era gay, fui demasiado débil como para alejarme, sabiendo que podía ser un gran error. Por suerte fui débil. Por una vez la debilidad me había retribuido de la manera correcta. Actualmente todavía me agradezco a mi mismo haber sido tan débil.</p><p>Cuando nos conocimos Louis parecía indefenso e inseguro y se me hacía difícil imaginarlo de otra manera a pesar de saber que con otras personas podía ser una persona muy ocurrente. Amedida que el tiempo pasó descubrí que era una persona totalmente distinta a la que había proyectado al conocernos. Muy centrada y decidida, sobretodo fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo en muchísimas cosas. Sospecho que esto fue lo que lo aterró al darse cuenta de que quizás le gustaban los hombres, se encontró a sí mismo ante una duda, ante un quiebre en su perfecta vida centrada. Pero eso es adelantarnos a los hechos...</p><p>El día en el que todo comenzó a marchar según los planes del destino fue cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta. Me pareció extraño, no estaba esperando a nadie y mi madre tenía la llave. Abrí y me encontré con aquel chico de las escaleras de emergencia mirándome con simpatía y extendiéndome un libro.</p><p>—Me tomó un tiempo encontrarlo pero aquí está, leelo y dime que tal —Me sonreía con seguridad y se veía de buen humor. Tan distinta a la imagen de hacía unos días.</p><p>—¡No tenías que traerlo hasta casa! Gracias —</p><p>—No fue molestia, ya sabes, vivo aquí— Aquella fue la primera broma que Louis me dedicó y admito que me sentí avergonzado y feliz a partes iguales.</p><p>—Cierto, comentario estúpido, me disculpo— Louis se cruzó de brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta y juro que jamás había visto algo más sexy. La seguridad que tenía cuando quería era muy atractiva.</p><p>—Al fin es tu turno, desde que nos hemos conocido soy yo el que no para de decir idioteces— Lo dijo con una media sonrisa —Me disculpo si en un principio fui un desastre como ser humano, me cuesta acostumbrarme a las personas. Hola, soy Louis— Me extendió la mano intentando empezar de cero. Mire su brazo esperando ser estrechado, así que me reí y le seguí el juego.</p><p>—Hola, soy Harry, mucho gusto Lou-— Me di cuenta por su actitud, que nuestra conversación en las escaleras le había dado la confianza que le faltaba. Ahora que me conocía, podía actuar con más naturalidad y ser el verdadero Louis que yo tantas veces había visualizado desde lejos.</p><p>Ese día lo invité a pasar, Louis todavía me pregunta el porqué lo hice, y no tengo una respuesta, simplemente surgió, y que bueno que fue así, porque fue el inicio de nuestra amistad. Le enseñé mi colección de libros e hice algo que no había hecho antes con nadie, mostrarle mi colección de fotos, sacadas especialmente por mí, las cuales solo mi madre conocía. Repleta de paisajes y lugares a los que había ido, llena de imágenes distorsionadas, extrañas y de algunas luminosas y serenas. Fotos de animales, fotos de personas, fotos de mi madre, incluso fotos mías.</p><p>—Wow, son hermosas — expresó sin poder creerlo del todo, y mi corazón se hinchó un poco de orgullo. No es fácil mostrar algo en lo que has puesto corazón y sentimiento, mucho menos sin saber como el otro reaccionará. Sentados en mi cama, viendo las fotografías me sentí feliz.</p><p>—Yo he dibujado este lugar varias veces, es increíble—Me señaló la foto de una casa venida a menos y aparentemente abandonaba que quedaba bastante lejos de aquí. —Sentí siempre que tiene una especie de magia que la vuelve única. Creo que tu también lo has notado— Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo. En retrospectiva creo que fue en ese momento exacto en donde lo supe. Supe que no sería solo aquel chico que había conocido en año nuevo o aquel chico de la lluvia. Sabía que estaba jodido, y no hice nada para impedirlo.</p><p>Louis también me preguntó varias veces el porqué le enseñé las fotos a él por primera vez si apenas lo conocía. Y todavía no lo sé, tal vez fue su manera de mostrarse vulnerable y admitir que había sido un desastre conmigo, tal vez el hecho de que hubo algo en él que me hizo confiar en que comprendería, fuera lo que fuese lo había elegido como confidente.</p><p>Y no me había equivocado...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuando no hubo marcha atrás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me quedé mirando los libros que descansaban en el librero junto a mi cama un par de segundos. Le había dado a Harry "Sherlock Holmes" casi sin pensarlo, y eso que cuidaba (y cuido) mis libros con demasiada cautela. No le había aclarado que lo tratase con cariño, que tuviese cuidado de no doblarle las páginas ni que intentase no usar el separador que venía dentro. Un leve pánico recorrió mi cuerpo ante la idea de que un perfecto libro terminase arruinado por habérselo prestado a un desconocido, hasta que recordé que Harry estudiaba literatura, lo cual tenía que significar (o eso quería creer) que CUIDABA los libros incluso con más amor que yo (si es que eso era posible).</p><p>Repasé los títulos uno a uno, buscando alguna otra recomendación que hacerle a mi vecino. Al instante me sentí algo avergonzado. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo yo recomendándole más libros? ¡Apenas nos conocíamos! Si, habíamos pasado el rato en su cuarto, habíamos charlado y nos habíamos reído, pero no teníamos el tipo de confianza que podía llevarme a prestarle OTRO libro más, forzarlo a leer algo que a mí me gustaba cuando quien sabe si verdaderamente lo encontraba interesante.</p><p>Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, y me recosté en la cama. Me parecía agradable haber descubierto que tenía un vecino de más o menos mi edad, con gustos similares y buena actitud.</p><p>La mayor parte de mis amigos habían sido mis amigos toda la vida, así que un cambio de aires no podía venir mal, podría ser amigo de Harry, sería divertido tener a alguien con quien divertirme sin tener que literalmente salir del edificio.</p><p>Vi un par de mensajes de Eleanor y le respondí al instante. Estaba estudiando diseño de indumentaria y se pasaba muchísimas noches sin dormir intentando terminar todos los modelos y bocetos a tiempo. A veces no podía creer el nivel de entrega que esa mujer ponía en su carrera. Era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella. Sin contar que era de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido. Por dentro y por fuera.</p><p>El problema era que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasasemos juntos, y cuanto ella me divirtiese, había algo que no cuadraba. No del todo. Pero no podía terminar de comprender que. Harry me ayudaría con eso poco tiempo después, quisiese o no descubrirlo.</p><p>Estaba algo cansado. Había tenido clases por la mañana y luego había estado empezando a estudiar un poco para no comenzar el año atrasado. Aún así sentí el impulso de ir a ver si Harry se encontraba en las escaleras de su piso. ¿Por qué? No tenía ningún motivo bien definido. Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry me había mostrado sus fotografías y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono como para preguntarle que le había parecido el libro.</p><p>Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, el día era cálido y la brisa que siempre corría a esas alturas me pareció reconfortante. Cuando llegué al quinto piso, lo encontré con un libro en la mano pero con la vista puesta en su celular.</p><p>—Hola extraño —Lo saludé desde lejos, sin terminar de bajar todos los escalones que nos separaban. Me di cuenta que en poco tiempo había comenzado a sentirme cómodo en su presencia. Claramente tenía que ver con la facilidad de Harry para hablar, para sonreír y para hacer sentir a cualquier persona relajada y tranquila. Harry parecía nunca juzgar a nadie, y efectivamente pronto descubrí que era cierto. Simplemente emanaba positividad y optimismo. No había otra manera de describirlo, tampoco creo que vaya a existir.</p><p>Eso suelen decir de mí las personas, que soy una persona alegre y positiva. No comprenden la diferencia entre ser divertido y emanar positividad. Claro que soy una persona alegre, que hace bromas y se divierte, pero soy el primero en criticarme, el primero en dudar y mucho más negativo de lo que parezco. Harry por su parte era puros colores, y ese fue el motivo principal por el que quise que fuese mi amigo. Fue el motivo principal por el que me enamoré de él. Aunque en ese momento no estuviese ni cerca de verlo de esa manera.</p><p>Harry sonrió al verme y se levantó de su lugar —Hola. ¿Vienes seguido por aquí? —Bromeó y pude observar que su pelo largo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Le sentaba bien. Nunca había considerado que a un hombre pudiese lucirle el pelo largo. Siempre me había parecido algo de hippies y roñosos, pero tenía que admitir que a mi vecino le sentaba bastante. No era mi corte favorito, pero no podía quejarme. —Terminé tu libro. ¡Me gustó mucho! Tal vez sea hora de que yo te recomiende alguno —</p><p>Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza —Claro, es lo justo —Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé contra la pared, cruzando las piernas. —Pero debo advertirte que soy exigente —Harry enarcó una ceja con picardía —Exacto señor, así que lo pondré a prueba —</p><p>Hablamos un rato más y Harry confirmó que pensaría bien que libro consideraba apropiado que me recomendase, después de todo yo había estado en su habitación, y tenía muchísimos más libros que yo. Claramente estudiaba Literatura, no quedaba de otra. Los libros eran su pasión.</p><p>—Oye, ¿Por qué no me pasas tu número de teléfono? Tener que ir a tu casa cada vez que quiera decirte algo no me parece muy cómodo —Me sorprendió ser yo quien diese el primer paso. Supuse que tarde o temprano Harry sería quien me lo pidiera, o quien me buscara en instagram para al menos poder hablar por allí. Pero no lo había hecho y yo realmente sentía que quería seguir charlando con él. Como le había dicho, ni Eleanor ni ninguno de mis amigos eran muy ávidos a la lectura, se sentía bien tener con quien compartir ese placer.</p><p>Me sonrió con alivio y por un instante sentí que él no se había atrevido a pedirme mi teléfono a pesar de haberlo considerado. Me sorprendí, después de todo la imagen que estaba construyendo de Harry era la de una persona segura de sí misma que no se avergonzaba en decir y hacer las cosas que quería.</p><p>Mucho tiempo después le pregunté porque no se había atrevido a preguntarme. "Estaba tan preocupado por el hecho de que no te dieses cuenta que me interesabas que no quería dar ninguna señal que pudieses malinterpretar". Y tenía sentido. Creo que yo de haber estado en su lugar hubiera actuado igual.</p><p>Harry sonrió abiertamente y me paso su número sin problema</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Un poco gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry revisó su celular por quinta vez en un plazo de diez minutos. Se odió a sí mismo por estar tan atento a detalles tan insignificantes como un mail, pero no podía evitarlo.</p><p>Sentado en el pupitre mientras escuchaba a su profesor divagar sobre la vida de Emily Dickinson no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar el mensaje de confirmación que hacía días deseaba recibir.</p><p>Desde que sacaba fotos, había tenido en la mira un edificio puntual, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad que en su momento había sido el edificio más grande de sudamérica, el edificio "Kavanagh". Su fantasía era poder subir y sacar fotos allí, con una altura de 120 metros le parecía un sueño. El problema era que solo los inquilinos podían subir a la parte más alta, y con ciertas restricciones. Harry había creído su sueño frustrado al enterarse de esto, pero no se había rendido y había podido contactar con un joven de su edad que vivía ahí con sus abuelos. Por una suma de dinero no muy grande (pero tampoco demasiado barata) el muchacho se comprometía a dejarlo pasar a él y alguna compañía (en el caso de que quisiese un modelo) como si fuesen amigos y dejarlos trabajar en la terraza por lo menos una hora, dos horas como mucho.</p><p>Su pierna no dejaba de moverse acelerada ante la impaciencia de aquella confirmación, tanto que la clase se le hacía difícil de seguir.</p><p>Su teléfono vibró y el corazón se le estrujó. Al chequear sus notificaciones pudo comprobar que no era el tan esperado mal, pero sí un mensaje de Louis.</p><p>Dos semanas habían pasado desde que habían intercambiado teléfonos y charlaban casi a diario. Más de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a charlar con cualquier otra persona, a excepción de su amiga Cher. De las pocas amigas que le habían quedado luego de terminar la secundaria.</p><p>El Harry del secundario había cambiado. No tanto como para tornarse irreconocible, pero lo suficiente como para que varias de las cosas que lo unían a ciertas personas ya no estuviesen, y en consecuencia había perdido el vínculo con muchos de sus antiguos amigos. Ya no le interesaban las charlas sin sentido, ya no le divertía ir a "de cacería" a buscar chicas a un bar, ya no tenía intención de ir a ver cada partido de rugby que practicaban. Prefería pasar su tiempo en otras partes, haciendo cosas que le pareciesen realmente divertidas y no ir simplemente para figurar, para sentir que formaba parte de un grupo con el que realmente no compartía tanto como había creído. Cher había aparecido en el peor momento de su vida, distinta a los amigos de los que se rodeaba pero había sido los principales soportes que habían evitado que cayese en la total locura. Habían compartido muchos años de secundario, y siempre se habían llevado bien (existían pocas personas con las que Harry se llevara mal), pero nunca su relación había ido más allá de eso, hasta que uno de los últimos días de clase ella se lo había encontrado fumando un cigarrillo en el parque que rodeaba su colegio. Completamente solo. Y mucho más callado de lo que mostraba a las personas de su alrededor.</p><p>Habían hablado y hablado, y aunque él no le había contado nada en particular, porque ni él mismo sabía aún lo que le sucedía, Cher se volvió alguien importante en su vida así de fácil. Y se lamentó siempre él no haberla encontrado antes. Fue la primer persona con la que salió del closet y fue su reacción lo que hizo que su relación se volviese indestructible —¿Y qué si te gustan los chicos? ¡Mejor! Más chicas para mí —</p><p>Quería que Cher y Louis se conociesen. Alguna vez tal vez...</p><p>Louis le mandaba memes a todas horas y Harry no podía hacer más que reír. Casi que el estrés por la espera del Kavangh pasaba desapercibido (casi, puesto que era algo demasiado importante como para olvidar). Su amistad estaba creciendo y Harry estaba contento. Claro que le costaba horrores repetirse que Louis era un tipo heterosexual, y que nada podía ir más allá de una simple amistad. No debía serle difícil, había tenido amigos heterosexuales toda su vida, pero con un tipo tan lindo y simpático como Louis eso se volvía más complicado de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aún no le había dicho que era gay, y a pesar de que estando en el siglo XXI era poco probable que un tipo reaccionase de mala manera ante tal confesión, no quería volver su relación algo incómodo, o que Louis pesase que Harry estaba interesado en él de esa manera. Un poco sí, pero jamás actuaría y Louis no tenía porqué saberlo. Una mentirita piadosa en pos de la amistad.</p><p>"¿Ya te han respondido los del Kavanagh?" le preguntó Louis.</p><p>"Aún no. ¡No me lo recuerdes! Estoy tan acelerado que no puedo quedarme quieto"</p><p>"¡Ten fe! Estoy seguro que se te dará la posibilidad. Y podremos festejar con un buen champagne el día que tus fotos estén exhibidas en algún museo".</p><p>Harry sonrió al teléfono y pronto se dio cuenta que la clase había llegado a su fín.</p><p>"¿Te parece ir a merendar al café de la esquina de casa? Salgo temprano" comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras esperaba la respuesta de Louis.</p><p>"Suena un poco gay decir merendar pero lo dejaré pasar. Claro. Nos vemos ahí. Avísame cuando estés" La cara de Harry se encogió en una mueca no muy difícil de interpretar.</p><p>No le gustaba que usaran la palabra gay de esa manera. Él la había usado en ese sentido más de una vez, y se arrepentía tremendamente. ¿Qué significaba ser un poco gay? ¿O qué algo sonase gay? Ridículo por donde se lo mirase, pero sin embargo las personas usaban esa expresión sin tomar conciencia de lo que significaba, o de lo negativo que suele connotar.</p><p>No se esperó que Louis fuese la clase de persona que usaba esas palabras. Era un chico que tranquilamente podría haber pasado por gay. Su forma de vestir, el tono de su voz, su delicadeza al hablar. No era "femenino" en la definición típica de la palabra. Era delicado en el mejor de los casos, pero podía imaginarse que había sido molestado más de una vez con comentarios homofóbicos como ese mismo que acababa de escribir en el mensaje.</p><p>Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le decía que era gay. Y se dio cuenta de que aquella conversación podía terminar volviéndose muy incómoda. Prefería esperar, esperar a que existiese la suficiente confianza como para que Louis se lo tomase lo mejor posible.</p><p>Ahí estaba nuevamente el no incomodar al otro por sobre sus propios deseos, pero no podía hacer nada. Los cambios se hacen poco a poco, y Harry aún tenía mucho camino por transitar.</p><p>Esperaría. Estaba seguro de que las cosas se ordenarían tarde o temprano.</p><p>No estuvo tan equivocado al fin y al cabo...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>